


Little Sister

by sarcastic_fina



Series: Winchullivane [4]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's just being a big brother; the kind that picks on his little sister… except she's his girlfriend's cousin. Same difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sister

"Dean! Gimme back my shoes!" Lois screamed irritably.

" _What_ shoes?" he muttered, flipping through the channels on the TV.

"The heels that were on my bed and are now  _missing_ …" Coming out of her room, hands on her hips, she glared at him. "Well?"

He smirked slowly. "Why should I?"

Chloe stepped out of her room, fresh from a shower and dressed up for their dinner out on the town.

Stomping her bare foot, Lois looked to Chloe. "Your ape of a boyfriend stole my shoes."

"Dean… We can't both wear heels… We'll clash," Chloe replied easily.

He snorted. "Better call Sammy and warn him too then."

"Chlo-e!" Lois cried.

"Fine… Dean, will you please give my cousin her shoes back? How is she supposed to seduce your brother without high heels?"

"He is a little on the abnormally tall side," he replied, half-grinning. Turning his head to the side, he glanced at the annoyed Lois. "Hallway closet on the shelf."

"Thank you," she muttered bitterly before hurrying over to find them.

As she reached in to pull them out, however, a crash was heard. Everything on that same top shelf fell on top of her head. "DEAN!" she screamed.

Laughing, he was holding his stomach in humor, but paled when she came out from the closet with murder in her eyes. "Sonuva—" Leaping over the back of the couch, he started running, hiding behind Chloe in the kitchen.

Trying to put her earrings in, she hardly looked surprised when he used her as a shield in front of her volatile cousin.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Lois claimed.

"He'll probably just come back."

"Then I'll kill him  _again_."

"It's a never-ending cycle," Chloe warned.

Shoulders slumped, Lois sniffled. "Why is he being so  _mean?_ "

She shrugged. "I think it's a bonding mechanism. Like a big brother-little sister thing. It's his way of saying he likes you… enough to prank you." Reaching out, she patted Lois' shoulder. "If you don't pay him attention, I'm sure he'll stop."

"Unlikely," Dean muttered.

Chloe held a finger up to shush him. "Not helping."

A knock at the door interrupted and Lois' eyes widened before an instant calm came over her. "If that's your brother, be warned, Winchester. Joke's on you." Turning on her heel, she sashayed toward the door, looking killer without her heels and a saucy smile in place. "Just think… If we get along, I may be your future sister-in-law!" When Dean blanched, Lois smirked and swung the door open, ready to meet her new prince charming.


End file.
